After the Silence
by VeritaParlata
Summary: Now that Sonny has been told the truth about Kristina, it's time for her to learn the truth about him. Sequel to Prolonged Silence
1. Part I:

Sequel to Prolonged Silence.

**- I Dislcaim -**

**Part I:**

"Sonny, again, I want to thank you."

"You really don't have to."

"You might not be ready for this. _I'm_ not entirely ready for this."

"I want to do this. We _need_ to do this."

A moment of silence passed. "I'm scared, Sonny."

"Me, too, Alexis." Another moment of silence. "Me, too."

The two newly reunited friends sat in Alexis Davis' apartment, silently, patiently, frightened. Today had been a remarkable day. Secrets had been revealed, feelings announced and renewed. A bond, that had never truly been broken, grew stronger.

The day was not over. There was one more secret to reveal. A secret that should never have been kept for so long.

Eighteen years ago, Alexis made a decision that cost her and the people she loved most in life their happiness. She kept her daughter from her father, Sonny Corinthos, in the hopes of keeping her safe. The secret ate away at her until only regret survived. Though she has fared well as a lawyer, a judge and a mother, something was always missing from her life. The knowledge that her daughter had, and knew, both her parents.

The fear for Kristina's safety was not only feared by Alexis. Sonny feared for his little girl as well, and committed the most selfless act anyone ever has. An advocate for parental rights, he kept his own personal knowledge of Kristina's parentage as secret as well. Living with the knowledge she was safe and happy with her mother, and away from the dangers in his life, Sonny was able to move on in his unhappy marriage to Carly Corinthos and live the life he could never get away from.

That secret knowledge was brought to light today, fourteen years since Sonny and Alexis last saw each other. Alexis feeling that now was the time, and Sonny finally revealing that he always knew.

Now they had to tell one more person.

Their eighteen year old daughter, Kristina.

The fear that she would hate them both was more than present in both their minds. They had just gotten each other back. Losing their daughter was not an option. So, here they sat, silently, leaning on each other for support as they had always done. They would get through this. . .somehow.

The door latch turned, unlocked, opened slowly, and in walked the reason that brought Sonny and Alexis were together again after so long. Walking in the door, Kristina, tall and slender like her mother, wore a priceless bright smile. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her blue jeans clung to her curvaceous hips, the black shirt she wore fit her well, and her black leather jacket and boots completed her ensemble. For a moment, Sonny thought that maybe she inherited something from Jason, but he remembered where Jason got his style.

"Hi, Ma." greeted Kristina, cheerfully. Turning the charming smile, that she did inherit from Sonny, her way. She looked from her mother's face to Sonny, a man she had never seen before, and back again. Like both her parents, she could tell when something was going on. "Hello." She greeted Sonny, with a smile less charming, but friendly.

Sonny nodded his greeting, not able to find the words to speak. He was looking his grown daughter in the face now. He hadn't seen her since she was four years old. He dreamed of the of what he would say to her once this day came, and now the words escaped him.

"How was the movie?" asked Alexis, taking up the slack from Sonny's nonverbal greeting.

"Jackson almost got us thrown out when he got into it with the usher." replied Kristina, still standing at the door, now closed behind her. "But it was not our fault. The usher mistook us for another party of kids who were making noise in the section three rows in front of us."

"Something I'm sure you pointed out." joked Alexis.

"Of course." replied Kristina with a smile. "I am your daughter."

Alexis laughed and her gaze caught sight of Sonny. The sadness radiated from his entire being. He had missed her whole life. His daughter was a stranger to him, and he to her.

"Um, Kristina, come here, sweetheart." said Alexis, holding out a hand for her daughter.

Kristina walked from the door to the chair that was opposite the couch Alexis and Sonny occupied and sat down. Here came the dreaded moment. In all her legal expertise, and litigation, Alexis had no idea how to begin. She couldn't just blurt it out but she couldn't beat around the bush.

"A long time ago," began Alexis, softly. "Before you were born, Sonny Corinthos and I," She gestured towards Sonny. "We worked together."

"Corinthos?" inquired Kristina. "The one Grandfather Edward referred to as a ruffian?"

Sonny laughed softly. In his absence, Edward Quartermaine, the most lovable codger, passed away. Joining his lovely wife, Lila. His family carried on as only they could. . .by bickering and back-stabbing. Edward would be so proud.

"Edward always had a soft for me." joked Sonny. He caught Kristina's eyes roaming over his face. He could see she was comparing the similarities. Seeing herself in his eyes.

"He was a good man." said Alexis. "Sweetheart, Sonny and I. . ."

"He's my father, isn't he, Ma?" asked Kristina, abruptly. Her gaze remained on Sonny. "Aren't you?" She asked him.

"Yes." answered Sonny, after a moment of silence. "I am your father, Kristina."


	2. Part II:

**Part II:**

Silence lingered in the air after the revelation. Sonny and Alexis staring at Kristina and Kristina staring at her father. Again, she compared her face to his. Seeing the same gleam in his eyes, that she herself had.

"Kristina," began Alexis, softly. The fear that her daughter was angry with them ran more rampant now. Like both her parents, Kristina had the exceptional ability to hide what she was feeling.

"I have your face." Kristina said to Sonny. "When I look in the mirror. . .in the emptiness in my eyes. . .I'm looking at your eyes."

"Sweetheart, I know this is a shock for you." interjected Alexis. "I know that you must be angry with us for keeping this from you." Kristina's unreadable gaze flickered to her mother's. The sorrow she saw in her mother and father's eyes erased any anger she could feel.

"Why?" asked Kristina after a moment. And easy smile crossed her lips. "Why was it such a big secret? Was someone else involved?"

"A lot of people were involved." answered Sonny. "But the only people who mattered where the three of us. Your mother did what she felt was right for you, and I agreed."

"You let her keep me from you? Why?"

"Because my life was not safe for you or your mother. And the thought that something could happen to either one of you. . ." Sonny trailed off. He looked to Alexis, who had a stunned look on her face. "Your mother and I were friends once upon a time. Best friends. We told each other things that we had never told anyone before, we respected each other's privacy, we had a lot in common. More than we thought we did."

"I don't understand."

Sonny nodded and gave her a small smile. "I want to make two things clear to you before we go on. One, your mother and I love you very, very much. We have only, and always, wanted the best possible life for you. Two, your mother and I, despite what people think, did create you out of love."

"So. . .why?" asked Kristina, more confused now as emotions flooded her.

"When your mother and I became friends, there was a woman in my life. We didn't get along at first, but she was pregnant with my child, and we tried to work out our differences for that baby. But, she lost the baby before he was born. And, long story short, my relationship with that woman was a rocky, unstable. . .sham. But I was obligated to her because. . ."

"I get it." Kristina swallowed hard. "This woman kept you apart?"

"In some ways, yes." answered Sonny.

"Kristina," began Alexis. "Sweetheart, your father and I. . .things happened between your father and I that caused his then ex-wife, Carly to retaliate. She drove her car over a bluff and stayed gone a few days to punish us. When she came back, she. . .I sent your father to her. But that, has nothing to do with this. A lot of bad things happened that. . ." Alexis looked at Sonny. "The only thing your father and I thought about. . .was you and how to keep you safe." She knelt down in front of Kristina. "I am so sorry that you didn't have the love of both of us growing up. You didn't know your father the way you should have. I am so sorry about that. I never wanted that for you. But I could not jeopardize your well-being. And there were elements in your father's life that would have done just that." She brushed the tear that slipped from Kristina's eyes from her cheek. "I know that you must be angry and hurting inside. But please know that everything we did, was out of love for you."

Kristina nodded and leaned forward to hug her mother. "I know, Ma."

Sonny watched as the two most important women in his life bonded further. It warmed his heart to know they were so close, so forgiving and understanding with each other. Kristina's ability to trust and forgive was staggering and refreshing. Something he's spent his whole life without.

"Can spend a minute with. . ." began Kristina.

"You can call me Sonny." He interrupted.

"Can I spend a minute with Dad alone, please, Ma?" Sonny's eyes watered at the sound of her calling him Dad.

"Of course." Alexis smiled and stood. "I'll go start dinner."

"You can cook now?" joked Sonny.

"It's been fourteen years, Sonny. I've learned a thing or two." She smiled again and left for the kitchen, leaving father and daughter alone for the first time in fourteen years.

"So," began Sonny. "I hear you're going to Stanford in the fall?"

Kristina smiled and nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Did you want to be without me? Without us? Because of your other family?"

"No." answered Sonny, honestly. "I didn't want to be, no. But I chose to be."

"At Ma's request?"

"No. Your mother has spent your entire life feeling guilty for not telling me about you, never knowing that I knew all along." At the confusion in her eyes. "I live a dangerous life. People die, get hurt, hurt the people I care for to get to me. I couldn't let that happen to you or your mother."

Kristina nodded understandingly. "You're the reason she never married. I used to think that it was because she was always working or spending time with me, but it was because of you. She's never loved anybody else."

"Neither have I." replied Sonny. "Your mother is the love of my life. And so are you."

In a silent, meaningful gesture, Kristina extended her hand. With immense trepidation, Sonny took it. Tears flowed from both their eyes as he pulled her into an embrace. Alexis cried from the doorway, having been watching, before she headed back to the kitchen.

"I love you, Kristina." said Sonny.

Smiling, finally feeling whole. "I want to know everything about you, Dad. Even the bad stuff, okay? And I want you to know everything about me."

"I will, Mija. We have plenty of time." He kissed her forehead. "Plenty of time."

Drying her eyes. "Let's go help, Ma." She grabbed Sonny's hand and began to lead him towards the kitchen.

"First thing I want to know, Mija, who is this Jackson you talked about?"

"Oh," Kristina smiled. "He's my boyfriend."

Sonny sighed, heavily. "Bring him by. I want to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because he's dating my daughter. I want to know if he's good enough for you."

"Dad. . ."

"I take it back. Nobody is good enough for you."

"Oh, Dad." Kristina laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

They weren't a normal family. But, again, what family is?

**- End -**


End file.
